This invention relates generally to a vehicle door, and more particularly to a channel that provides a run in which a glass window pane moves.
The door of a motor vehicle provides a glass run, which guides movement of a glass window pane as the door's window is opened and closed. A conventional header for the glass run exposes door paint visible from the occupant position between the glass run channel and the body-mounted seal when the door is closed, thereby inducing a low level of perceived quality.
Other header designs use lengthy trims to conceal the paint, but these components are extremely difficult to install and sometimes result in installation errors. Other techniques to conceal the paint employ a larger width glass run channel, which tends to generate wind noise.
A need exists in the industry for a door header extrusion that includes means for concealing the paint while providing easy, reliable installation of the weather strip and avoiding installation problems.